extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Skrallix
'' " I am a Skrall, no, a rogue Skrall. I am the kind of Skrall that is talked about around campfires used to discourage bad behavior. If you ever try to be like Skrallix, Tuma will have your head!!" ___''Skrallix in "A Skrall of the Sands" ''"First my name is not 'Skrall', it's Skrallix, perhaps you've heard of me? I fought Tarix once or twice in the arena, you too. You should remember. But then again, most don't like to remember losing." _____''Skrallix to Kiina in "The Battle for Bara Magna" Skrallix was a former Skrall who rebeled agaist the Skrall ways and moved to the Bara Magna desert. There he created the Sand Raiders. History Early Years Long ago on Bara Magna, before the Baterra and Skrall battles, Skrallix was just another Skrall in just another Skrall legion. But after a series of mini adventures including, Battling in the Great Skrall Legion Tornement, appesing a Vorox, stealing rations, escaping a Sister of the Skrall dream fantesy, battling a Vorox army and escaping Baterra alive. All these expiriences made Skrallix consider many things, and strive hard for the thing he wanted more than anything else. A name. It was also during this time that Skrallix met Sukata and unknowingly Vernox. Rebelion It was one fateful day during the Great Skrall Legion Tornement that Skrallix rebeled. He fought exceptionally hard and made his way into the top nine class, then the top three. He also battled agaist the Elite Skrall Warrior one on one and, surprisingly won!! He then faced his greatest challenge. Fighting a Leader Class Skrall, one on one. But after a grueling fight that lasted hours he knocked the Leader, whose name was Tuma, down for the nessecary amount of time. The prize for that was to be named!! But the Leader Skrall, Tuma, refused to admit that an ordinary Skrall had bested him temporarily. Skrallix was furious and then and there rebeled. He gave himself a name, the only one he could think of, Skrallix, and ran for the desert with his blocker Sukata, and a Vorox he freed, later know as Vernox. Start of the Sand Raiders In the desert Skrallix started the Sand Raiders, with himself, Vernox and Sukata as the first members. Over the years he gained more members ranging from, Skrall, ex-Bone Hunters, some Agori and even an Agori of Iron. (After the Matoran Universe's fall and the rebirth of Spherus Magna Skakdi, Steltians, Xians and more joined as well.) Skrallix remained the undisputed leader and had many adventures. He occasionaly clashed with his enemys including, Malum, Bone Hunters, Baterra, The Sisters of the Skrall, (excluding Quii.) and more. Bone Hunter War During the Bone Hunter War, between the Sand Raiders and Bone Hunters, Skrallix led the Raider forces into battle many times. He felled many Bone Hunters, starting with The Battle of Creep Canyon. He also had victories at The Battle of Skrall River, The Battle of Sandray Canyon, and the Battle of the Dark Falls. Finally, after years of fighting, the war ended with a truce. The Baterra Battles, and Antidermis Enhancment During a battle with the Elemental Lord of Jungle, several Baterra appeared, to attack the Elemental Lord. However, they did not attack a few of the Sand Raiders present, because they had been disarmed by the Elemental Lord. After Skrallix ordered all weapons to be dropped, he proceeded to capture a Baterra for study. It resulted in him grabbing one, and having four others chase him. He ran into a cave, and he and his captured Baterra accidently fell into a huge pool of Antidermis. He nearly drown in it, but as soon as he got out, Skrallix discovered he had gained several powers. He used his new, but temporary powers to stop the other Baterra. The Battle for Bara Magna Skrallix and his Sand Raiders fought bravely in the battle against Makuta Teridax's evil armies, defeating many Rahkshi. Early on he met Toa Nuva Pohatu, and prevented Vernox from killing Toa Nuva Gali. He than saved an Agori from an attacking Rahkshi, and fought off several of the creatures. Powers and Tools Like most Skrall, he posesed the normal Skrall Saw blade Shield and sword. He kept both of these always, to remember his past. Also, once during an old Baterra Battle, he fell into a pool of Antidermis, and nearly drown in it. But after he escaped, he obtained some temporary powers from the Antidermis. They included, Night, X-ray, Heat and Laser vision, extreme strength, (Which became permenent.) the ability to shoot small blasts of energy from his hands, and the ability to hover. They were all eventually lost ecxept for extreme strength. Then, at first he had no elemental power, until he visited a few Alternate Universe's on accident and recived the Elemental Power over Stone, from Mata Nui. In another Alternate Dimension, he was also given adaptive armor. Personality Early on Skrallix was like all other Skrall. However, later on after years with the Sand Raiders he developed into a more interesting character. He always stood up for others in distress or danger because he himself had been in many similar situations. He was sometimes called a hero by some but Skrallix never liked to think of himself as one. In his mind he was just a wayward Skrall, more villian than hero. He was extreamly cunning and strong and could best even Tuma in a fight!! (Thanks to years of fighting,training, and survivng in the Bara Magna deserts.) He was a leader, a good one, and also could be an excelent diplomat when neccesary. Apperences A Skrall of the Sands The Battle for Bara Magna Different Forms This is Skrallix first form, his Sand Raider Glatorian form. It is basicly the same as any other Skrall, minus perhaps his green armor peice. Skrallix remained like this until his Antidermis Enhancement. This is Skrallix Antidermis Enhancement form. He had multiple powers, that were all temporary save one, extreme strength. Here, he is levitating and forming green energy points on his hands and sheild. After several years he lost his powers one by one, and was never able to use them in the arena. By the time of, The Battle for Bara Magna, only his strength remained. Trivia Skrallix's creator cannot for the life of him, remember why on earth he was named "Skrallix", even though he likes the name. Category:Category:User:MoviemakerMichael3c7